bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Crimson Hood Ciara
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 810106 |no = 8042 |element = Fire |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 27 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = Unsupported |animation_idle = Unsupported |animation_move = Unsupported |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 5, 7, 9, 11, 26, 30, 34, 38, 42, 46 |normal_distribute = 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 5, 7, 9, 11, 26, 30, 34, 38, 60, 70, 80, 90, 100, 110 |bb_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 5, 7, 9, 11, 26, 30, 34, 38, 60, 70, 80, 90, 100, 110, 130, 150 |sbb_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 10, 20 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Ciara's family was slain by a pack of demonic wolves that prowled the woods reaping lives and casting fear into people. It left her barely escaping, crying and stumbling into the deep forests. She met a woman named Semira who took her in and trained her in mystical dark arts. On Ciara's seventeenth birthday, Semira handed her an enchanted scythe and said, "Only you can cut down your deepest fears". Ciara finally bidded goodbye to Semira the following year, made her way back slaying the demonic wolves that killed her family. Semira's scythe traps the souls of the demon wolves, harnessing their power into its own strength. As Ciara's power grew, she was able to project fear from her scythe, unleashing the pack's great ferocity that many dare not oppose. |summon = Are you worthy of my ferocity, summoner? |fusion = There is no fear if you do not believe. Stand firm and face all evil! |evolution = Feel the ferocity of my wolf pack! | hp_base = 5455 |atk_base = 1845 |def_base = 1605 |rec_base = 1395 | hp_lord = 5985 |atk_lord = 2475 |def_lord = 1850 |rec_lord = 1500 | hp_anima = 6728 |rec_anima = 1302 |atk_breaker = 2673 |def_breaker = 1652 |atk_guardian = 2277 |def_guardian = 2048 |rec_guardian = 1401 |def_oracle = 1751 | hp_oracle = 5688 |rec_oracle = 1797 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 400 |def_bonus = 200 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 20 |ls = Mystic Zeal |lsdescription = 65% boost to Atk for Fire, Water, Earth & Thunder Units & boosts damage dealt to weak elements |lsnote = Boost damage dealt by 75% |lstype = Attack |bb = Spirited Frenzy |bbdescription = 14 combo powerful Fire attack on all enemies & large boost to Atk of allies for 2 turns |bbnote = 95% boost |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 14 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 22 |bbdc = 14 |bbmultiplier = 250 |sbb = Resolute Ferocity |sbbdescription = 16 combo powerful Fire attack on all enemies, great boost to Atk of allies for 2 turns & adds Def ignoring effect for 2 turns |sbbnote = 110% boost |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 16 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 20 |sbbdc = 16 |sbbmultiplier = 420 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 810105 |evointo = 810107 |evomats1 = 10354 |evomats2 = 50354 |evomats3 = 10133 |evomats4 = 60224 |evomats5 = 810034 |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = * Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = |addcat = Hellborn Nightmare |addcatname = Ciara 3 }}